


Aredian's Exotic Adventures

by gwyllion



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for week 3 of Summer Pornathon, for the prompt: Trades and Professions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aredian's Exotic Adventures

Merlin grabbed the flyer he had jammed between the pages of his calculus textbook. He bit his lower lip and scanned the street, hoping he wouldn’t be seen. With trembling fingers, he unfolded the tattered sheet of paper to check the address.

DANCERS WANTED  
Top pay  
No experience necessary  
135 Camelot Court

He studied the number on the door. Above the 1-3-5, neon lights spelled out: Aredian’s Exotic Adventures.

“Fortune favors the brave,” Merlin whispered to himself. He shoved the textbook into his bag and stepped inside the building.

*

The man at the front desk didn’t bother to look up when Merlin entered. He wore a black polo, bearing the _Aredian’s Exotic Adventures_ logo, along with _Arthur_ , embroidered in gold silk. Merlin admired the way the tight fabric hugged his muscular chest.

Merlin cleared his throat. “I’d like to apply for the job,” he said, forcing himself to dismiss his nerves and focus on the positive. After all, the job promised to satisfy his desire for adventure, as well as his need to pad his wallet. He couldn’t expect Hunith to pay for all his expenses now that he was in college—besides, dancing sounded like a lot of fun.

“Do you have an appointment?” Arthur asked with a scowl.

Merlin felt deflated. “I didn’t know I needed an appointment,” he stammered. “I could come back later.”

Arthur stepped from behind the desk. “Turn around,” he said, blinking at Merlin with calm blue eyes.

Emboldened by Arthur’s attention, Merlin obeyed. A cool sweat broke out on Merlin’s brow as Arthur scrutinized his backside. He hoped Arthur wouldn’t notice his trembling knees.

“Name?” Arthur asked while he texted into his cellphone.

“Merlin,” Merlin said eagerly, turning back to Arthur. “Merlin Emrys.”

“Tell me, Merlin,” Arthur said, pocketing his phone. “Do you even know how to dance?”

*

Minutes later, Arthur handed Merlin a red jockstrap that was apparently the official uniform of Aredian’s dancers. Although he had doubts about his talent, Merlin tried to remain cheerful. Arthur waited outside the dressing room while Merlin slipped out of his jeans.

"So, have you worked here for long?" Merlin asked, the cool air hitting his chest when he removed his shirt.

"I'm here for an internship," Arthur said.

"A dance internship?" Merlin asked. He pulled the tiny jockstrap over his knees and up his hairy thighs.

"A business internship. My father is an old friend of Aredian's," Arthur said.

Merlin noted that Arthur sounded apologetic.

"It could be worse," Merlin said, stepping out of the dressing room. "You could wear something like this to work."

Merlin spread his arms and looked down at his uniform. Dark pubes had escaped the red elastic waistband. His cock had swelled against the flimsy fabric so every aspect of his genitals showed, from his heavy balls to the ridge that circled his cockhead.

“Looks good,” Arthur said with a nod.

*

In no time, Merlin found himself alone on stage. The spotlight made it difficult to see. He wished Arthur could have stayed with him while he met Aredian.

“Go on,” Aredian said from somewhere in the darkness. “Show me what you’re made of.”

“I’m not sure what to do,” Merlin said with a shrug. “The ad said experience wasn’t necessary.”

“That’s right,” Aredian said, coming into view as he climbed onto the stage with Merlin.

Merlin felt his cheeks flush when Aredian’s hungry eyes roamed over his scantily-clad body.

“You don’t have to dance, if you don’t want to,” Aredian said, cupping Merlin’s tender balls through the sheer fabric of the jockstrap.

Merlin squawked when he felt Aredian’s breath on his neck. “Mr. Aredian,” Merlin said, “I didn’t think this was part of the job.”

Aredian sucked at Merlin’s earlobe and moved his hand to Merlin’s bare ass. “The inexperienced applicants are my favorites,” Aredian said, forcing Merlin’s cheeks apart with deft fingers.

Merlin whimpered as Aredian probed at his sensitive hole with a dry thumb. Tears welled in his eyes.

*

Merlin rested his forehead against the frame of the dressing room door.

“You didn’t get the job,” Arthur said.

“No,” Merlin said. “I couldn’t…”

Arthur pressed his palm to the small of Merlin’s back. His hand felt warm through Merlin’s shirt, comforting.

“I admire that,” Arthur said. “You’re a brave man, Merlin. Most people wouldn’t have applied for the job in the first place.”

*

Later that night, when Arthur dragged his lips over Merlin’s cock, Merlin knew that he found all the adventure he desired.


End file.
